Make Damn Sure
by mmmbopjonasgirl
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday. Inuyasha/Kagome R&R!


Hey everyone! This is my first lemon, first Inuyasha fanfic, and first song fic, so please no harsh words! Also, if you are underage do not read this! You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, artist, or Inuyasha.

--

**You've got this new head filled up with smoke**

**I've got my veins all tangled close**

**To the jukebox bars you frequent**

**The safest place to hide**

"C'mon, I got a suprise," Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"What is it?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"You'll see," Inuyasha said with a sly grin.

**A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses**

**You start shaking at the thought**

They arrived at a hotel room and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Are we going to-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pressing his lips to hers.

**You are everything I want**

**'Cause you are everything I'm not**

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear and whispered, "I want you."

**And we lay, we lay together just not**

**Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)**

**We lay, we lay together just not**

**Too close, too close**

Inuyasha and Kagome fell on the bed without breaking the kiss.

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

**While I trip over everything you say**

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha nibbled at her neck.

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

**In the worst way**

Kagome tried to sit up for a moment, but Inuyasha pushed her back down, bent down to her ear and said "Where do you think your going?" Causing Kagome to blush.

**My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit**

**In talks, it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'**

**Scissor-shaped across the bed**

Inuyasha put his legs on either side of Kagome's hips.

**You are red, violent red**

Kagome blushed heavily and Inuyasha smirked.

**You hollow out my hungry eyes**

**You hollow out my hungry eyes**

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes sending shivers up his spine.

**And we lay, we lay together just not**

**Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)**

**We lay, we lay together just not**

**Too close, too close**

Inuyasha ripped her shirt and skirt off all at once.

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

Inuyasha quickly removed her bra and attacked her breasts.

**Well I trip over everything you say**

"Mooooore," Kagome moaned.

**Well I just wanna break you down so badly**

**In the worst way**

He ran his fingertips up and down her leg and finally rested his hand on her core.

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

Inuyasha slowly removed her underwear and then began sucking her.

**Well I trip over everything you say**

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

**In the worst way (worst way)**

"Oh, fuck!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment to look up at Kagome. "I've never heard you curse before," he said with the a large smirk.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FUCK ME, GODDAMNIT!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha slowly took off his boxers just to torture her. When he finally had them off he didn't give Kagome a moment to look at him; he just pounced on her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm ready," She answered and he entered her.

**I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave**

**No, you won't ever get too far from me**

**You won't ever get too far from me**

Inuyasha pounded her once she got used to it and they were both screaming each other's name.

**I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave**

**No, you won't ever get too far from me**

**You won't ever get too far from me**

**You won't ever get too far from me**

**You won't ever get too far...**

Inuyasha stopped for a moment to kiss her passionately.

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

Kagome embraced him as he started up again**.**

**Well I trip over everything you say**

**Well I just wanna break you down so badly**

**In the worst way (worst way)**

Inuyasha came and so did Kagome. They layed in each other's arms panting.

**I'm gonna make damn sure**

**I just wanna break you down so badly**

**I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)**

**In the worst way (worst way)**

"I'm gonna make damn sure," Inuyasha said.

"Make damn sure what?" Kagome asked confused.

"That you won't ever leave," Inuyasha stated and kissed her.

"I love you," Inuyasha said.

"I love you too," Kagome replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

Sooo, what did ya think!? Yeah, I know, the ending is kinda cheesy, but I think it's kinda sweet! :) R&R!


End file.
